The semiconductor industry has experienced exponential growths, and lithographic technologies such as immersion lithography (e.g. 193-immersion lithography), extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography and e-beam lithography have been developed for fabricating semiconductor products. On the other hand, in 7 nm and beyond technology generations, metal pitches are pushed to have a critical dimension less than 40 nm. Among the lithography technologies, EUV and e-beam lithography tools are still not ready for manufacturing semiconductor chips of 7 nm technology node or beyond, and immersion lithography tools are the tools deployed for pattern printing. However, it becomes much more difficult to use the immersion lithography tool for pattern printing at such advanced technology node due to the intrinsic resolution barrier of the immersion lithography tool.